futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Wacky'sWorld: 2020 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The 2020 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Season 'is a future NASCAR season where the Cup Series will have a race overseas for the first time since the 1990's in Japan. They will run an exhibition race at the Red Bull Ring. Chase Elliott will win his first Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Championship this season. The Rookie of the year will be Alex Gray, a future champion. Team Chart *'Hendrick: :24: William Byron: :48 Alex Gray: :9 Chase Elliott: :Jimmie retired after the 2019 season :88 Alex Bowman: *'RCR:' :3 Austin Dillion: :27 Daniel Hemric :® :13 Ty Dillion: : *'JGR:' :11 Denny Hamlin: (final season full time) :18 Erik Jones 19 Daniel Suarez 20 Christopher Bell *'MWR:' :72 Elliot Sadler: :73 Ryan Newman: ( will be last year in cup full time) *'BK Racing:' :23 : Ben Rhodes ® :26 Cole Whitt (He becomes competitive): : *'Petty:' :9 Sam Hornish :43 : Bubba Wallace *'SHR:' :4 Kevin Harvick: :10 Aric Almirola :14 Clint Bowyer: :41 Kurt Busch: *'TBR:' :7 Michael Annett: :36 Dakoda Armstrong ®: *'Leviane-Parsons Racing (Merger):' :95 Michael McDowell: :96 Matt DiBenedetto *'Xxxtreme Motorsports:' :44 JJ Reed Sorenson: *'HScott Motorsports:' ( becomes a top tier team) 50 Kasey Kahne :51 Justin Allgaier: *'Penske:' :2 Brad Keselowski: :22 Joey Logano: 12 Ryan Blaney: *'Roush Fenway:' :6 Ryan Reed: :17 Ricky Stenhouse Jr: (moving to Penske in 2021) :16 Matt Kenseth : *'Furniture Row:' 78 Martin Truex Jr.: :79 Kyle Busch 77 Ryan Truex *'Ganassi:' :1 John Hunter Nemecheck :42 Kyle Larson: *'NEMCO:' (get cars from Ganassi pretty much a 3rd car) :87 Joe Nemecheck (He'll always be around ^_^): and Brandon Jones all but Daytona, Talladega and Indy and the Road Courses Joe will race thoese *'Germain Racing:' :13 Casey Mears: :31 Regan Smith *'JTG Daughtry:' :37 Parker Kilgerman: :47 AJ Allmendinger: *'Wood Brothers:' :21 Paul Menard: *'Andretti Autosport (Forms a Cup Team in 2016, Return of Dodge):' :39 : Jennifer Jo Cobb ® :44 Jeb Burton: *'Front Row Motorsports (FAS Lane Merges with FRM):' :32 : Ryan Seig ® :34 David Regan: :35 Chris Busher :38: JJ Yelly *'Circle Sport:' :40 Landon Cassil: :82 Jordan Anderson ® Eventually because of all the young drivers coming up through the system, NASCAR will lift the 4 cars per team rule in the near future. Allowing up to 5-6 cars. * Hendrick : 5 Kasey Kahne 8 Gray Gaulding 24 Chase Elliott 48 Jimmie Johnson 88 Christopher Bell * RCR : 3 Austin Dillion 27 Paul Menard 31 Ty Dillion 33 Brian Scott ( Returns to RCR ) * JGR : 11 Denny Hamlin 18 Kyle Busch? 19 Daniel Suarez 20 Matt Kenseth 54 Erik Jones * BK Racing : 23 Cole Whitt ( He becomes competitive ) 83 Matt DiBenedetto * Petty : 9 Aric Almirola 43 Jeb Burton * SHR ''' : 4 Kevin Harvick 10 David Ragan (Danica Patrick returned to IndyCar and flourished) 14 Clint Bowyer 41 Kurt Busch * '''TBR : 7 Justin Allgaier 36 Dakoda Armstrong ® * Leviane-Premium Racing (Merger) : 95 Michael McDowell 98 Ryan Preece * HScott Motorsports : 51 Michael Annett * Penske : 2 Brad Keselowski 12 Ryan Blaney 22 Joey Logano * Roush Fenway : 6 Ryan Reed 16 Chris Buescher 17 Darrell Wallace Jr 97 Trevor Bayne 99 Martin Truex Jr. * Furniture Row : 78 Sam Hornish Jr. 79 Ricky Stenhouse Jr. * Ganassi : 1 Dylan Kwasenski ( R ) 40 Jeffrey Earnhardt 42 Kyle Larson * NEMCO : 87 John Hunter Nemechek * Germain Racing : 13 Casey Mears 30 Ben Kennedy * JTG Daughtry : 47 AJ Allmendinger * Wood Brothers (Finally Becomes Full Time) : 21 James Buescher *'Front Row Motorsports (FAS Lane Merges with FRM)' : 32 Timmy Hill 34 Brett Moffitt 35 David Gilliland 38 Tyler Reddick NASCAR Playoffs (Final Standings) 1. Chase Elliott (Hendrick Motorsports) *2020 Champion 2. Jimmie Johnson (Hendrick Motorsports) '' *2006-2010/2013/2016 Champion'' 3. Christopher Bell (Hendrick Motorsports) 4. Kyle Larson (Ganassi Racing) *2018 Champion 5. Gray Gaulding (Hendrick Motorsports) ® 6. Ryan Blaney (Penske Racing) 7. Erik Jones (Joe Gibbs Racing) 8. Joey Logano (Penske Racing) *2017 Champion 9. Austin Dillion (Richard Childress Racing) 10. Ty Dillion (Richard Childress Racing) 11. Brad Kesolowski (Penske Racing) *2012 Champion 12. Kyle Busch (Joe Gibbs Racing) *2015 Champion 13. Clint Bowyer (Stewart-HAAS Racing) 14. Martin Truex Jr. (Furniture Row Racing) 15. Denny Hamlin (Joe Gibbs Racing) 16. Daniel Suarez (Joe Gibbs Racing) 2020 Schedule #Road America FS1 #Daytona 500 FOX #Atlanta FOX #Las Vegas FOX #Rockingham FOX #Auto Club FOX #Martinsville FS1 #North Wilkesboro FOX #Bristol FOX #Richmond FS1 #Talladega FOX #Kansas FS1 #Charlotte FOX #Dover FS1 #Pikes Peak FS1 #Milwaukee Mile FS1 #Sonoma FOX #Daytona NBC #Kentucky NBCSN #Willow Springs NBCSN #Indianapolis NBC #Pocono NBCSN #Watkins Glen NBCSN #Michigan NBCSN #Bristol NBC #Darlington NBC #Richmond NBC Playoffs *Chicagoland NBCSN *Las Vegas NBCSN *Dover NBCSN *Charlotte NBC *Talladega NBC *Silverstone Sky Sports (UK) NBCSN (US) *Martinsville NBCSN *Texas NBCSN *Phoenix NBC *Homestead-Miami NBC Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Category:Scenario: Wacky'sWorld